Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: Lucy is acting suspicious. It's happening every year so no one is worried about her. No one, but Natsu, he want to know what's happening to his secret crush. He never imagine what he would find out and that it'd bring him such hapinness. I do not own Fairy Tail, it's owned by Hiro Mashima. I also do not own Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity.PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR NOTE .ONE-SHOT!


**Hello guys! I finished my newest story, which I worked on for nearly a week ^.^**

**I wanted to say, that that story is really special to me, because I put there a real charity event, which is held every year in Poland- my homeland.  
**

**I'm glad that I finished before the event- before 13th of January (this Sunday).  
**

**Please read author note at the end.  
**

**So read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Every since the New Year's Eve, Lucy hardly showed herself in the guild. She and Natsu did many missions so she paid her rent for 2 months and like every year she took only one mission with Natsu.

It's happening every year, at the same time- Lucy takes many missions in December, she barely show in the guild for the first 3 weeks of January, on the last Friday of her weird behavior she leave Magnolia and ride to town near Heartphilia manor and come back on Monday noon. First year all Fairy Tail's members was worried about her, but when it happened again, again and again, they stopped worrying and accepted it without knowing the thing.

But Natsu wasn't okay with it. He always worries about her and he secretly feared when that time comes. Lucy is his best friend, partner and teammate but he cares about her a lot more than anyone. He started thinking that he might be in love with her. Why Natsu was still worried? Because he was the only one who saw her bandaged arms and legs- every time she come back hurt. No one noticed because it's winter so her clothes cover everything up, but Natsu being Natsu barged into her apartment and saw her bandages. It wasn't much, they covered only small cuts, but still they were there. This year he will find out what's going on.

Natsu was at the guild, waiting for Lucy. When he was sure she won't come today too, he knocked Gray down and announced that he is going to Lucy's place. Like usually, he come through her window. He saw his friend sitting beside her desk writing something on the papers. Papers were all over her desk. Natsu knew that wasn't her novel, because she always keep it in order and out of his sight. She would normally yell at him but now she only registered his presence but do nothing about it.

-Hi, Luce! - He welcomed grinning at her.

-Hello Natsu- She responded without any special interesting. Silence fell between them. Natsu sat on her bed and studied her face. In his eye, she was beautiful- pale, delicate skin, big brown eyes, pink lips and silky golden hair. With calm look on her face she was working at her desk. Her look was second thing that made Dragon Slayer fall for her. Suddenly a loud grumble escaped from Natsu's stomach.

-If you are hungry, go and help yourself. You know where fridge is. - She said calmly. Giving him permission Natsu sprinted from her bedroom to the kitchen and 30 minutes later it was over. Happy and full Natsu come back to Lucy's bedroom and again sat on her bed, Lucy was still working. Now Natsu wanted her attention.

-Lucy, could you spare me 5 minutes to talk to you? - He asked.

-Can't it wait? - She asked not looking up from her papers.

-No, it can't. If you talk to me now, I'll try not to bother you later. - He responded crossing his arms on his chest. Lucy finished writing, dropped her pen on papers and stood from her chair to sit next to Natsu.

-So what is it? – Celestial mage asked, but her voice showed she was uninterested.

-What are you doing? – Simply asked pink haired mage.

-What do you mean? – asked now confused Lucy.

-Every since you joined the guild and it was 3 years, not including 7 years gap at that time of year, you are acting weird and suspicious: you don't take missions, barely showing in the guild, you sit days in your apartment working on something and on top of that you leave Magnolia for 4 days and comes back with bandages- he explained.

Lucy wasn't surprised at all. Everyone thinks Natsu is dense- maybe he is, but also he is very perceptive about his surrounding and people around him. She knew sooner or later he will ask her that question so she was prepared. But she wasn't prepared for what he said next.

-I'm worried about you. – He said, causing blonde mage's eyes grew bigger- your behavior worry me, your bruises and cuts that you come back with, don't make me feel better. I'm worried seeing you hurt not knowing what happened to you.- He said in all sincerity he has got.

-Ummmmm… it's nothing you should worry about. - She provided him.

- So tell me what's going on, so maybe I could stop worrying. - He proposed. Lucy sighed and made herself comfortable on the bed, before starting her explanation.

-I'm preparing Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity. GOCC, in short. – She said.

- What's that? - asked Natsu, it was the first time he ever heard of it.

-It's big charity event, held every year in Daisy, Crocus, Hargeon, Clover and other towns in Fiore.

-What about Magnolia?

-Magnolia's government disagreed to display this event; they send money to help but nothing more. – She said, slightly disappointed.

-What more? You raise money and that's all. Is there more to do? - He asked confused, not understanding idea of this event.

Lucy sighed heavily- Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity isn't an ordinary charity event. It doesn't include only raising money. We sell extraordinary and rare things, perform some magic, granting some people's whishes for money and we donate raised money for GOCC. Also we teach people how to save somebody's life, for example: how to perform CPR, how to do Heimlich. For money from GOCC we buy medical equipment that hospitals can't buy themselves and other saving life things. Every year we raise money for something else. - She explained with soft smile on her face.

-What do you mean by that? – Natsu was really interested now.

-One year we bought equipment to save people with heart problems, other year it was for fighting with cancer- Lucy said.

-It's pretty cool. But how'll I know I gave money for that charity not to some imposter?

-Volunteers have cans with GOCC logo and t-shirts, and also after giving them money in exchange they'll give you label with logo of the GOCC

-That makes sense. But why are you working so much? It's not as you prepare whole event alone, is it?

-I want to help as much as I can, because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for GOCC.

-What are you talking about? - asked Natsu with a little bit of worry and he felt how his whole body tensed.

-When I was born, I had some kind of life treating disease. Hopefully year later, because of Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity in hospital was required equipment to save my life. –she said smiling warmly at him.

-Oh, sorry, I didn't know- he responded in shame. That event saved Lucy's life, because of that they were able to meet and become friends. And fire mage was able to fall in love with blonde mage. He wanted to help too.

-So, how can I help you? - He said cheerfully.

-What? - Lucy was dumbfounded.

-I want to help you, you work really hard and whenever I look at you I think you're pretty exhausted. And on top of that I'm your best friend and partner, I'll gladly help you out- he explained and watched as her eyes grew bigger.

-Really?! You will help me?! And you will go with me to Daisy?!- She shouted, obviously excited.

-Ummmm…. Yes, I said it al- he was cut out, because Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dragon Slayer's neck, catching him off guard. Her scent hit him like an unexpected train, causing his head to feel dizzy and blush appeared on his cheeks due to sudden embrace.

-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! - Lucy squealed like a little child. - You're my best friend ever!

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter to him. They stayed like that for more than a minute; fire mage hid his blush under his infamous grin.

-So what I have to do? - He asked, feeling ready to do everything.

-For now it's only paper work, physical work wait for us when we go to Daisy. I have to fill up 10 more papers and then sort them for budgets, list of volunteers, list of things and performances for that event. – She said and long yawn escaped from her mouth. Natsu was right, she was exhausted.

-Okay, how about that? Fill them up and then go take a nap, while I'll sort them- he proposed.

Lucy only nodded and with, a huge smile comes back to her desk. Natsu also stood up and went to the kitchen; he wanted to make some food for Lucy. He made her, her favorite sandwich and caramel tea. He left it on the kitchen countertop and went to bathroom. When he left the room, Lucy finished working and went to kitchen. Natsu sat on her place and started his work. He didn't like that kind of work. He was person of action, not thinking, but he wanted to help his favorite blonde the best as he could and he seriously concentrated on his work, to prevent making any mistakes.

-Thank you Natsu! - Lucy cheered from the kitchen.

Natsu grinned to himself, hearing her content sigh after taking a sip of her favorite drink, thanks to his dragon hearing.

-You're welcome, Luce! - responded.

After that he felt oddly cold, fire mage looked up at thermometer- temperature in Lucy's apartment was hardly above 13 degree Celsius, it's not surprise he feels cold, when he was pacing around her house he didn't felt cold, but now he wasn't moving. Immediately he increased his body temperature to rise temperature in whole flat. When he was working, Lucy went in her bedroom, took some clothes from her commode and walked towards the bathroom. She noticed that Natsu increased temperature in her apartment, so she chooses lighter clothes to wear. After refreshing and relaxing bath she went to her bedroom and lied down on no her bed, she immediately has fallen asleep after she made herself comfortable.

Natsu worked for 2 hours to get everything in order. He even checked twice if everything is in their place. He proudly looked down on his work _'I don't_ _remember doing something so properly ever before' _he thought. Then he looked at sleeping girl, Natsu stood up only to kneel down beside her bed to take a closer look at her.

Lucy looked so peacefully and calm in her sleep. Because of the high temperature in the room, Lucy wore black tank top and moro shorts, exposing much of her skin. Her golden strands of hair covered her face gently and her lips was slightly parted- for Natsu they looked incredibly and irresistible kissable. But he wouldn't take advantage of his friend, so he simply sat there, taking in her beauty. When he hears Lucy's voice, he nearly had a heart attack.

-If you're not going to sleep, please stop looking at me. - She murmured, her eyes closed.

-You weren't asleep? - He asked, turning his head in embarrassment.

-I wasn't, I was falling asleep but I felt someone's gaze at me and I thought it must be you. Go to sleep, we are leaving tomorrow noon. - She mumbled and turned around.

Natsu sighed deeply. It was dark outside and he didn't want to go home, he probably would be alone, because Happy announced him, that he's staying with Wendy and Charle, but Natsu wasn't complaining about his situation. What more, he was rather happy. He took of his jacket and sandals and crawled on the bed with Lucy. When he made himself comfortable, he covered them both with a blanket.

-Natsu? - He heard Lucy whisper his name.

-Hmmmm? - He hummed in response.

-Thank you, a lot. - She said and then stayed quiet and Natsu thought she finally had fallen asleep. When he was sure, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his bare chest. Then fire mage pressed his lips to her forehead, giving her a goodnight kiss there.

-It's my pleasure, Luce. –He mumbled to sleeping blonde and then dozed off too. But still he didn't know why Lucy had bruises and cuts.

Nest day Natsu woke up first, because Lucy was too exhausted. He smiled at his best friend and then stood up from bed. Dragon Slayer decided he'll take shower in his house, but for breakfast, he'll empty Lucy's fridge, but firstly he'll make her breakfast like he did yesterday. He put his jacket and sandals on, prepared breakfast, ate his food and decided to go back. Because Lucy was still asleep, he left her a note and jump off her bedroom, through the window. As he expected, Happy wasn't there. Natsu prepared his things and packed it in backpack and took cold shower. He dressed up, took his backpack and left to the guild.

-Hi, everyone! - He welcomed and walked over the bar counter where Happy was eating his fish.

-Oi, Happy, and stay with Wendy and Charle for 4 more days, I'm going on a trip with Luce- he announced.

-Where are you two going Natsu? - asked Mira.

-We are going to Daisy for GOCC. - He said.

-What is GOCC, flame brain? - Mocked Gray, but fire mage let it be, and started explaining. In no time whole guild was listening to him. And then an idea popped into his head. He told his guild mates about his plan and everyone agreed with him. Proud of himself he said 'goodbye' to everyone and raced to meet with Lucy.

Lucy was waiting for him in front her flat and when she saw him, she greeted him with warm smile and he responded with the same. They walked towards the train station and after buying tickets they took a train to Daisy.

As always Natsu felt sick, because of his motion sickness. He changed colors every time train jumped. Once his head landed on Lucy's lap and he immediately felt better. He doesn't know why her scent has that effect on him, but he didn't care. He liked lying on her lap and when she runs her fingers through his hair. And so she did.

Good for him that ride took 2 hours, so he slept all the way. Lucy woke him up when they arrived at their destination. Natsu wanted to go and get some food, but Lucy convinced him that they'll be feed when they arrive at GOCC's buildings. And it was as she said. They were fed and then Lucy introduced him to her acquaintances. Natsu was surprised how many people was participating in that event- most of them were teenagers and whole families- and everyone was participating on they own free will, there was no one who was there against his will. Lucy went on a meeting and Natsu wondered around the town, they'll meet at 6 p.m. beside statute. Natsu was waiting when Lucy run towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu lurched a little and wrapped his arms around her waist to support them.

-Natsu you won't believe! Some rich guy bought Heartphilia manor and gave it to Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity! I'm so happy! - She cheered.

Natsu chuckled at her and shared her enthusiasm, spinning her around- I'm glad for you!

-Okay, let's go then there. We are going to stay there for 4 days. –She said and pulled away.

They walked towards her old house for an hour. When they arrived, they ate dinner with other situated there volunteers and then headed to their room. They had to share a room, because other was occupied already. No big deal- they shared room before, ehem… they share bed most of times.

-So what do we do now? – asked Natsu sitting on the bed.

-I wanted to visit an orphanage to see kids before they go to bed. – She said.

-Okay, let's go. – responded fire mage and stood up.

-You don't have to go with me. You can go sleep. – She said

-But I want to. - He said shortly and smirked when he saw her blush.

Lucy simply nodded and they go out of manor. The orphanage was only 10 minutes away from the manor.

In the hallway they were greeted by teachers of the orphanage. Natsu introduced himself and go after Lucy, who already left running to living room.

-Good evening everyone! – She greeted and shouts erupted, reminding her of guild.

-Lucy-nee! – Everyone shouted and run to her.

Natsu arrived just on time to see more than 20 kids hugging Lucy.

-They treat her like their older sister. - - said one of teachers.

-Why? – He simply asked, but still observed Lucy playing with kids.

-Lucy practically grew up there. As you probably know her father didn't care about her. She usually come here and become part of this place and their members. Although she had father, she practically was an orphan. But she is perfect older sister. I think she'll be perfect mother too. – She said and left.

-Yeah. – whispered Natsu absently, deeply in thoughts how many things he doesn't know about her, yet. Suddenly something tugs his pants and he looked down. There was standing a small boy with teddy bear in his hand. Natsu kneeled in front of him and smiled gently.

-Hello buddy, I'm Natsu. –He said.

-I'm Xavier, are you friend of Lucy-nee? – He asked, curiously.

-Yes I'm, we are best friends.

-So you're a mage too? – He asked excited, hugging his teddy bear.

Natsu chuckled slightly- Yes, I'm Fire Dragon Slayer. – He said and lit his finger on fire. He heard many gasp of amazement and soon every eye in room was on him. He felt somehow shy being observed by so many kids, who looked at him as if he was a god.

-Lucy-nee, it's Natsu-nii! That fire mage you always talk about! – Somebody cheered and Natsu looked towards the voice.

He saw little girl in Lucy's arms, she was holding a plush dragon in her tinny arms and she had sparks in her eyes. Lucy in other hand, turned her head away from him, but her scarlet blush was still visible.

He grinned at her and made small performance for his audience. Show continued till teachers come and announced bed time. Children thanked Natsu and hugged him and Lucy, saying good night, and then went to their rooms. The little girl with dragon doll, who stayed this whole time in Lucy's arms, now demanded to go to Natsu. Carefully and gently, fire mage took her from Lucy.

-Good night Natsu-nii! – She said and then kissed his cheek. Natsu responded with good night and then put her down and girl run to her room.

Natsu felt heat up a little, because holding that small creature in his arms, he felt completely defended by her sweetness and felt like a father.

The two mages went back to their temporary house, talking during their walk. As he though Lucy talked a lot about him and guild with kids.

They went straight to bed, because the next day they'll have a lot of things to do.

The next day Lucy woke up at 8 a.m. and went to take shower. When she comes back, Dragon Slayer was still asleep. Lucy took her time to look at Natsu's tanned and muscular body, since he slept bare chest, only in his tracksuit pants. Lucy admitted that he looked really sexy. When she comes back to her sense, she processed to wake him up. To her surprise he gave up rather quickly, celestial spirit mage didn't even have to blackmail him. They ate their breakfast and went to Daisy, when coordinator gave them their share of work. They had to help with building the stage for concert, prepare cans for volunteers, check on equipments for rescue demonstration. They immediately went to work. With Natsu's help building the stage was only matter of few hours.

-Ouch! – He heard Lucy hiss and turned around to look at her. And the great mystery of Lucy's cuts and bruises was resolved. Now she had a little cut because she carelessly hand metal pipe with sharp endings. She was hurt because she was so much involved in her work! Natsu shook his head and chuckled lightly and go back to work.

After finishing their work, the two of them took a little break.

-Natsu could you go and check out firework? Every year we have accidents during seating them down, and I know you'll be fine if it's comes to fire. – She asked shyly.

-Sure. Consider it done. What about you? You don't plan to skip work, do you? - teased pink haired mage.

-No, of course not. I'll go and prepare cans, it's fast work so I'll finish it in an hour. We can meet in hospital to check the equipment. – Blonde responded.

-Good for me. We'll have a chance to take care of your cuts. – He said, while patting her head and then left to do his work.

Lucy was right again, with Natsu around, all accidents was prevented. No one was injured and Natsu ate every flame which fired up. When he met with Lucy it was afternoon already and after work in hospital he was tired, but he found enough strength to convince Lucy to treat her cuts. They come back to Heartphilia manor about 10 p.m. because they met with volunteers. Then Natsu felt atmosphere of that event. Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity isn't ordinary money raising charity; it is something more about that. It's event, when people help people, without all this authorities, who want only to show up themselves. They're happy that they can help others in way they like to help. They are happy that they can change somebody's destiny or help people with serious disease. With raised money they gave them more hope than anything else. Knowing that you helped somebody and had fun, always made, always make and will always make you smile.

Natsu went to eat something and Lucy took a bath. Then they switched places and met in bedroom. They smiled at each other, proud of their today's work.

The next day they both woke up at 8 a.m. and prepared themselves for final of Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity.

Lucy handed Natsu a t-shirt with GOCC logo (which fit him perfectly), the same as hers.

When they arrived at Daisy they saw volunteers raising money from people and giving them label in exchange. Everyone was smiling and cheerful. Natsu felt the incredible power of helping, he had never felt this way before, but he was happy and smiled with everyone.

Suddenly one of coordinators appeared in front of them.

-Lucy, we have a problem. 3 bands declined to participate for free and left. – She said with terrified look on her face.

-Oh, no what should we do now? We don't have any replacement for them and concert should start in 10 minutes! – Panicked celestial mage.

Natsu due to his dragon's hearing, heard well know for him footsteps so he grinned. –Don't worry, Luce, I had it cover! – He said and Lucy looked at him confused.

-Lu-chan! – She heard and turned around and what she saw made her heart stop beating. Whole guild. The whole Fairy Tail guild comes to Daisy, even Master.

-You guys… - she whispered and tears gathered in her eyes. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sent her his infamous grin.

-I asked everyone if they could come and help us, and they gladly agreed. – explained.

-Thank you everyone. – She said and burst into happy tears, while Natsu commanded everyone what to do.

From there, everything went smoothly. Presence of Fairy Tail mages attracted many people and spread outside town so many outsiders come to Daisy. Fairy Tail showed what they have got. They raised more money than anyone expected and that money will go to save the lives of children and decent medical care to seniors.

After Fairy Tail performance as a replacement of 3 stupid bands, the rest of the concert went good, to surprise of everyone, Lucy showed herself on the stage few times singing and Natsu absolutely loved her voice.

Expect of raising money, they learned some useful things. Wendy learned some new medical spells, Natsu and Gray learned how to do CPR (without fighting and destroying the phantoms) and Happy learned that he should be careful around people with cat allergic. Cana was lectured about bad influence of drinking alcohol, but she heard less than half of lecture, because she was too busy with her barrel of booze.

Everyone had fun and was disappointed when the day neared it's end. Hour before the final, Natsu checked one last time on fireworks, and then go back to Lucy. He saw her with group of children from orphanage, he saw the little girl with dragon doll in her arms and hear Lucy calling her Karin. Children run of to play and Lucy stayed with Karin in her arms. He approached them.

-Hello Kari! – He cheered, causing girl to giggle and hide behind her doll, she then reached for him and Natsu again took her from Lucy.

-Let's go to the park. We'll have better view of fireworks. – Blonde proposed and when Natsu agreed they went to the park. While they walked, Karin had fallen asleep in Natsu's arms.

-She is really attached to you. – Lucy said giggling.

-I think so; you must tell her some awesome things about me. – He responded and Lucy blushed. They stayed silent when they arrived at their view point.

-Natsu? - Lucy whispered

-Hmmm? - was all his response.

- Thank you. I really am. – She said looking him in the eyes. Natsu felt his cheeks heat up. This was perfect moment.

-I no need to thank me, I had fun. Instead of thanking me I want you to allow me to do one thing. - He said coming closer to her.

-And what is it? - She asked curiously, tilting her head a little.

-This. – And with that Natsu kissed her gently, while holding sleeping Karin. In the moment they lips met, fireworks fire in the sky, sending 'Light to the heaven'.

Fireworks mirrored exactly how two mages felt at this moment. They felt complete; it was right and with Karin between them they felt as a real family. Natsu wrapped one of his arms around Lucy's waist, while she runs her hands through his spiky hair pulling themselves closer to each other. Pulling away they said in unison – I love you. – And then burst into laughter. Karin stirred in Natsu's arms.

-She is almost as adorable as you Luce. I wish I had daughter like her. – He mumbled last part, with scarlet blush on his face. Although Lucy heard him, and stand on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. –So let's adopt her. – Natsu grinned and captured her lips again in loving kiss.

- Great idea. I think she'd love to play with her little sister Nashi in the future. – Natsu smirked seeing Lucy turning to every shade of red. He kissed her forehead and they watched fireworks, embracing each other.

Who would have thought, that helping others, they helped themselves?

* * *

„Finał Orkiestry to ma być święto. Mądre świeckie święto z przesłaniem jak najbardziej chrześcijańskim: pomaganie bliźniemu daje masę radości. Bo daje. Uczy się tego 120 tysięcy wolontariuszy z puszkami. I zapamiętuje na resztę życia." – Jerzy Owsiak.

Gramy do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej!

* * *

**Great Orchestra of Christmas Charity is real event. People helps other people on they own free will. That event isn't held only in Poland but in other country too. If you see GOCC's volunteers don't be indifferent! Help other people! Anyone who have GOCC label is a little, big hero!**

** watch?v=V05zIjC8tXY - watch this if you want to know more :)  
**

**Bye and till next time!  
**


End file.
